Quercus robur
by Viko W
Summary: Shin se pregunta si saldrá vivo de esa fiesta de té en compañía de Gowasu.


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Dragon Ball Super pertenece a Akira Torimiya. El presente fanfic ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro, de fans y para fans.

 **Quercus robur**

Lo miró discretamente por vigésima vez e igual que las veces anteriores apartó la vista del joven aprendiz para concentrarse en Gowasu. Shin se movió en su asiento con renovado nerviosismo, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación que sostenía con el mayor pese a la desquiciante curiosidad que picaba cual urticaria. Gowasu soltó un suspiro placentero después de dar un sorbo a la taza de té. Shin se apresuró a beber del suyo, sin llegar a notar ninguna característica especial en la bebida. Sabía a… té. No es que esperara que tuviera un sabor distinto como a, quien sabe, ¿veneno? Apretó los labios, alarmado, pensando fugazmente en haber exteriorizado aquella idea de forma verbal. Si era honesto consigo mismo, deseaba escapar de allí y en su huida arrastrar consigo al noble e ingenuo anfitrión del universo 10.

─ Tiene un sabor exquisito, ¿no es así?

Shin respingó, saliendo de su escapista fantasía.

─ Claro. El sabor es magnífico.

Gowasu sonrió con complicidad y Shin supo que lo había atrapado en la mentira.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? No creas que no he notado tu incomodidad. Si algo perturba tu calma eres libre de expresarlo.─ Gowasu lo miró con expresión amable y Shin no pudo evitar sentir la culpa carcomerle entero. Decirle lo que provocaba su ansiedad sería una falta de respeto pero no hacerlo representaba un desvergonzado acto de hipocresía. Shin sintió la angustia estrujarle la garganta bajo la atenta mirada de Gowasu. Y aun así, deseaba tanto gritarlo. El viento movió suavemente el follaje del árbol bajo el que se encontraban. Las hojas susurraron. Separó los labios sin saber lo que saldría de su boca.

─ Maestro Gowasu, ¿desea otra taza de té?

La piel se le erizó al escuchar la suave voz del tercero. Zamasu apareció en su campo de visión con la tetera en mano y una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. A Shin le pareció ver un destello en los ojos grises del joven mientras le ofrecía una nueva taza de té, la cual rechazó con una trémula sonrisa acompañada de un torpe ademán con la mano derecha. Zamasu se limitó a sonreír para seguido dirigir su atención al mayor de los tres. Gowasu aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento.

─ Oh, vaya, excelente selección, Zamasu.─el mayor cerró los ojos, degustando la fragancia de su taza recién servida. El aroma dulce y herbal acarició débilmente la nariz de Shin. Olía como una cálida tarde en compañía del anciano Kaoishin y Kibito. Un nudo apareció en su estómago. Si Kibito estuviese allí, tal vez una vaga sensación de seguridad lo abrazaría. Incluso la presencia del anciano podría brindarle cierto consuelo. Zamasu volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Shin sintió palidecer.

─ ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Gowasu se inclinó hacia adelante, concentrando su atención en el más pequeño.

─ Shin, ¿qué ocurre? Luces pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

Vio a Zamasu aproximarse a él e inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que se llevaba la taza a los labios. Gowasu lo miró con desconcierto y luego, dirigiéndole una mirada a su aprendiz, dejó salir una risita.

─ Vaya susto, ¿no, Zamasu?

─ En efecto, su excelencia.─ concedió con voz afable e instantes después tomó asiento a la mesa.

Shin se congeló. Era de esperarse, claro, pero una parte de su ser guardaba la esperanza de que ese momento no llegaría nunca, que Zamasu simplemente se mantendría al margen, como una amenaza apenas distante, ocupándose de rellenar las tazas de cuando en cuando. Sintió el impulso por levantarse, excusándose con estirar las piernas un rato y apartarse del joven kaoi. Sin embargo, Shin se hallaba adherido a la silla por una fuerza mística así como sus labios sellados con algo similar a súper pegamento. Estaba atorado allí, ahogándose con las preguntas que tan desesperadamente deseaba formular a Gowasu. Bullían en su interior como agua hirviendo, subiendo hasta su garganta sin lograr cruzar su boca, tan sólo estallando en su cabeza, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

─ Los pastelillos de crema quedan bastante bien con este té, Zamasu. Me da gusto que sugirieras prepararlos.

─ Gracias, maestro. Pero le recuerdo que fue idea suya acompañar el té con un postre. De no haber sido así…

─ De no haber sido así, estoy seguro que habrías sido tú, quien sugiriese el postre.

Zamasu entornó los ojos.

─ Sí, es probable.

¿Cómo era posible para Gowasu tratarlo de ese modo? ¿Cómo podía mirarlo, hablarle de la forma en la que lo hacía? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no recordaba, nítidamente, la puñalada casi mortal que le había propiciado en su desjuiciado intento por crear su propia utopía? ¿Qué ya había olvidado los millones de inocentes exterminados sin compasión alguna? Shin pronto se percató que lejos de enojarse comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Repentinamente los cuestionamientos donde ponía en duda la sanidad de Gowasu se habían reformulado para dudar de su propia cordura. ¿Qué era lo que él hacía allí? ¿Por qué pensó que era buena idea sugerir tomar el té con el kaoishin del universo 10, precisamente en el universo 10, junto a su genocida aprendiz? ¿De verdad pensó que lo haría entrar en razón? Peor aún, ¿realmente creyó que sería capaz siquiera de abrir la boca y decirle lo que pensaba en presencia de _él_?

Y habría continuado así de no ser por la terrible visión del brazo de Zamasu, envuelto en filosa y destellante aura, precipitándose hacia él.

"Lo sabía." La frase cruzó por su mente tan pronto el resplandor púrpura lo cegó. Antes de sentir el golpe que sesgaría su vida, Shin atinó a cerrar los ojos. Y esperó. Sin embargo el impacto no llegó, tan sólo una poderosa ráfaga fresca por encima de su cabeza, la cual revolvió su cabello e hizo temblar sus orejas. Luego, la voz del mayor se abrió paso exclamando el nombre de su aprendiz.

Shin abrió los ojos.

─ Su excelencia Gowasu, por este motivo le dije que no era buena idea tomar el té bajo el roble.─ se quejó volviendo a su asiento. En el suelo, un par de bellotas yacían partidas en mitades perfectas.

─ Zamasu, exageras un poco. Unas cuantas bellotas no matarán a nadie, por otro lado- ¿Eh? ¿Shin?

La taza se le resbaló de las manos antes de desvanecerse. Lo último que registró su pupila fue a Gowasu levantándose a toda prisa para socorrerlo y la breve expresión maliciosa en el rostro de Zamasu, mientras bebía tranquilamente de su taza de té.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** _el roble asesino_ era la otra opción para el título.

Admito que deseaba hacer sufrir a Shin, porque luce tan lindo cuando está asustado LOL. Y también confieso que la fugaz escena de Zamasu burlándose de él mientras bebe té me tienta a que la dibuje.

 ***quercus robur:** roble.


End file.
